When Grizzlies Attack
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: Canada was depressed- people still don't remember his name. Hopefully a walk in the woods would clear his mind. What he didn't expect was to face off against a grizzly, and meeting someone who actually remembers his name.


A twig snapped under his foot as he walked through the bracken. He pushed the low branches of the trees out of his way as he trudged on through the forest, sighing to himself a little sadly. A little polar bear cub fallowed behind him closely, making a gentle "Hmmmm" sound as she fallowed him.

"Hm... Who are you?" the cub asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. The man he was fallowing sighed, slumping his shoulders a bit.

"I told you... I'm Canada," he answered a bit irritably. The single curl he had swung in front of his face as he walked with every step. His shoulders were humped over, his head hung a little low. His lips, normally in a small smile despite of his neglect, were now in a small frown. Why was it so hard to forget about Canada?

_I don't look that much like America,_ he thought to himself. It always seemed to be the same.

There was another World conference today, and he made sure he was on time today. He was actually one of the first ones there actually. He had taken his seat, sitting quietly before the others started to arrive.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_The room was quiet, not a single sound being heard. A large round table sat in the middle of the ornate room, with a single man sitting on one side of it. He had a smile on his face, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he waited._

No one can ignore me if I'm the only one here, _he thought to himself as he continued to wait patiently. The door suddenly creaked open, and Canada's face brightened. Two voices were heard, sounding as if they were to be arguing. Canada recognized the faces of Great Britain and France as they walked in._

_"God, you can be so annoying, you know that?" Britain said irritably, his arms crossing. France frowned, tossing a lock of golden hair over his shoulder in a very feminine fashion._

_"No, it's true! The French came up with the keg machine before you stupid British folk!" France said, jabbing a finger into Britain's chest. Canada cleared his throat, trying to get their attention._

_"Um, hello," Canada said, waving a little. France a Britain didn't look at him though._

_"There is no way you could have! I was the first one to introduce it!" Britain argued, returning France's jab. Canada frowned._

_"Um, guys? Hello?" Canada called out to them. Again, they continued to argue. _

_"So what? Obviously you stole my idea, you-"_

_"Hey dudes! What's up?" A much more annoying, upbeat voice spoke up, "No need to argue- America is here!" Canada turned, watching as America bounded his way into the conference room, grinning ear to ear. Britain and France glanced over._

_"Not the last one here I see," Britain remarked, "That's unusual." America did the old Big Cheese stance, laughing heartily. _

_"HAHAHA! I'm America! I never come last!" The proud country called out loudly. Britain and France shook their heads. Canada smiled, ready to try again. Surely someone like America would talk to him.  
_

_"Hello America. Nice to see you," Canada said, smiling warmly. America actually heard him, looking over at Canada. Canada smiled, waiting patiently for him to say something. He even noticed that France and Britain were now looking at him curiously. America suddenly smiled even wider then before._

_"Oh my God... A new Country! What's up dude?" America called out, holding up his hand for a high five. Canada sat there, blankly for a moment._

_"... But I'm Canada," He said. America laughed. _

_"Canada? Hm, you sound familiar..." he said, "... Nope! I don't think I met you." Canada's jaw dropped slightly._

_"B-But I live right next to you! I- Oh what does it matter..." Canada gave up, resting his chin on the table in defeat._

* * *

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

"I mean, I literally live right next to the guy! I'm his brother for crying out loud!" Canada complained to himself. He would have shouted those words to the heavens, but sadly his voice was naturally quiet. Canada sighed, his shoulders hanging low.

"I tried to look more Canadian... but that didn't seem to work..." Canada continued to mutter to himself. It didn't make sense- sometimes, America, and even the other countries on occasions, would actually recognize him. Cuba did most of the time when he wasn't turned around! But then, the next day, they would look at him like he was a total stranger! Is it that hard to recognize Canada?

Canada sighed, leaning against a fir tree. He looked up at the tree tops that covered most of the sky. In a few spots, he could see that the sky was starting to get dark. He turned to the little cub that had been fallowing him the whole time.

"Okay Kumajirou, I think it's best if we started to head-"

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Someone screeched, causing the Canadian to jump about five feet into the air. The roar of a bear sounded through the air, along with more of the shrieking. Canada looked around hastily, his legs shaking a bit as his nails gripped at the tree. He looked down at the cub.

"Kumajirou, did you hear that?" He asked in a hushed whisper. The cub wasn't paying much attention, his nose hung high in the air. It sniffed a couple of times, walking away from Canada as he went to investigate. Canada stuttered a bit.

"Where are you going?" Canada called out. Kumajirou stopped, turning to look at him with his tiny black eyes.

"... Who are you?" he asked before taking off towards the noise. Canada stood there a moment before he took off after his cub.

"I told you! I'm Canada!" He almost screamed, panting a bit. The screams and the growls grew louder and louder with every step. Canada wanted to turn around and high-tail it away, but for some reason his legs continued to move quickly. Maybe he wanted to save who was in trouble? Maybe he wanted to make sure Kumajirou was okay? Who knows that it was. But he saw a bright orange glow in the distance. Oh no...

_Is... Is the forest on fire? _The question rang in his head as he started to pick up speed. Was that what it was? Oh God, it can't be a forest fire-

"Oh God, someone please HELP ME!" The crying from before came. Canada burst through the bushes, coming into a clearing.

Thank goodness, it wasn't a forest fire. However, a girl, probably around his age, was on the ground trembling. Her whole body was shaking violently, a few strands of hair poking out from her hood. Her clothes were a bit dirty, and her eyes were wide with fear with small dots of tears clinging to the corners of them. A figure loomed over her- a scary one that almost made Canada piss himself.

A grizzly.

"Please, HELP ME! ANYONE!" The woman cried, screeching louder as the grizzly stood up on his hind paws, baring his sharp, yellow teeth at her. Canada's breath was caught in his throat, looking at the massive size of the animal. That thing was at least a whole foot taller then he was! And what was a grizzly doing all the way up here?

"Sir! Please help me!" The woman cried out to him. Canada jumped, noticing that the girl was looking over at him. He froze like a leaf in the snow, seeing that the grizzly was looking at him now. Canada looked around frantically. Where was Kumajirou? Couldn't he say something to the beast?

"Uh-Uh get back Grizzly! I mean it!" Canada said, trying to sound tough despite his shaking legs. Oh God, what was he doing? He didn't have anything to defend himself with! the bear only snarled at him, but turned it's attention back to the girl anyway. Canada let out a breath, but what was he going to do? He couldn't leave her out here by herself- she would get mauled!

Canada quickly looked around, his eyes settling on a giant stick. Not the best weapon, but it could work...

"Hey! I said get back!" Canada called out, a bit more triumphant. He picked up the stick- which was much heavier then it looked- and he charged. He swung the heavy piece of wood, the sound of it cracking over the bear's head beginning to echo through the forest.

Boy, did the grizzly looked pissed after that.

"LOOK OUT!" The girl's voice shrieked at him. Canada dropped the other half of his stick, screaming as the grizzly swiped his massive claw at him. Canada fell back in his attempt to dodge, his back smacking against the cold ground. He cried out, his right hand grasping his left forearm.

_You idiot! What made you think a stick was the best thing to use? _He thought to himself angrily, opening his eyes back up to look at the bear. The Grizzly wasn't quite looming over him, but it was barring it's teeth, as if it were ready to finish him off. Canada looked around frantically, his eyes now catching on something that would be much more useful._  
_

Fire.

A lone fire was lit in the middle of a small fire pit, as if someone had scrapped one together recently. An idea sprang into the nation's mind, now looking for at least part of that stick he had before. Maybe it wouldn't be so useless.

"Dammit, I thought I told you to go away!" Canada yelled angrily, his right hand reaching out to hastily grab one of the sticks in the fire pit. He pulled it out, along with part of the fire's flame. The bear growled, getting down to it's fore paws, growling. Canada inhaled, closing his eyes and tried to think of something else as he waved the flaming stick out in front of him. He gasped out, his left arm throbbing in a bit of pain. The grizzly started to back away, afraid of the fire in the human's hands. Within seconds, the Grizzly was gone. Canada opened his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Ohhhh God... I can't believe I did that..." he said to himself, his right hand gripping his arm once again. He grimaced in pain a bit, but he was relief that it was over.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The girl cried out, heaving herself off of the ground. Canada turned around, blushing a bit.

"O-Oh, no problem," He said a bit nervously. The girl brought her hands up, sliding her hood off of her head. A mess of chocolate curls feel down freely, inches past her shoulders. Canada blushed again when he could see her face more clearly. Her large blue eyes looked at him, gratitude glittering in them.

"No problem? You saved my life," she said happily, clapping her gloved hands together happily, "I didn't think anyone would hear me all the way out here." Canada blinked, a smile crawling onto his face.

"Oh really, it's no-" Canada was cut off when the girl put her hands on his arms, gasping a little loudly.

"Oh dear, your hurt!" she exclaimed. Canada inhaled sharply, taking his right hand away. There were three scratches on his left arm, bleeding through his jacket.

"Oh man... I guess the grizzly got me," he said, trying to step away from the girl. But she had a grip on his arm, refusing to let go.

"Please let me help you! I have a first aid kit in my back pack. It's the least I can do," She said, pulling him gently. Canada turned a little more pink as he fallowed her reluctantly. She took him a little bit past the fire he had found, when he noticed some other things. There was a tent set up, and there was a backpack on the ground, lying right next to a large log on the ground.

"Are... You camping out here?" Canada asked. The girl nodded, sitting him down on the stray log. She took a seat next to him, picking up her backpack on the ground.

"Yeah... I heard Canadian woods were great for camping... although I didn't count on a bear coming," she said, pulling out a bottle of water and placing it on the ground. She looked at Canada, a little shade of pink coming to her face.

"I-I'm sorry... but can you take your coat off please? Just so I can clean it?" She asked a bit nervously. Canada turned the same shade of pink, but nodded.

"Of course," he said, unzipping his jacket. His face turned from pink to red. He couldn't believe that he was taking his jacket off. Hadn't he just met her? Sure, she was helping him but-

"You're Canada, aren't you? It's nice to meet you," she said suddenly. Canada let out a small groan.

"No, my name is..." he stopped himself. Had he heard right? Did she call him... Canada?

"I'm sorry, are you not Canada? I just assumed..." she trailed off, turning her head away slightly as she pulled out the little white bx titled "First Aid." Canada shook his head.

"N-No, you're right. It's a force of habit I guess," he said a bit nervously, chuckling a little. The girl looked at him curiously, pulling out a clean rag.

"Habit?"

"Yeah... most people don't really know my name..." Canada said almost a bit quietly, putting his jacket down. He shivered as a cold breeze swept by, chilling his exposed arms. Luckily he was wearing a short sleeved shirt underneath...

"This is probably going to sting a bit," the girl said, picking up the water she left aside. Canada nodded, rolling up his sleeve a bit to give her more access. The girl poured a little bit of water on her rag, now carefully dabbing at the scratches. He was lucky they weren't deep.

"So... ah... what's your name?" Canada asked, wincing a bit every now and then. He felt her soften up her dabs a bit.

"My name is Alaska. I live close by," she said, continuing to look down at the wound. Her cloth had quickly become stained with blood. Canada tilted his head slightly.

"Aren't you one of America's states?" Canada asked. Alaska nodded.

"Yes. I used to be part of Russia, but he kinda sold me off to America," she frowned, "Stupid bastard..." Canada became quiet a second, staring at her. Alaska looked up, her face turning a deep red color.

"I-I don't m-mean like that!" she stuttered. Canada laughed nervously.

"Oh, I know what you meant," he said. He really did, but the way she said that was a bit weird. Things got quiet between the two again. Alaska put her rag down, going through her first aid kit once again for some bandages. Canada cleared his throat in the awkward silence.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did you know I was Canada?" he asked, "Most people would mistake me for America, or just not know who I was at all," he explained much more quickly afterwards. Alaska giggled a bit, her voice soft and sweet.

"Truthfully, it was this that let me know right away," she said, catching the end of his curl between her index finger and her thumb. She gently pulled down on it, causing it to straighten out fully. She let go, watching in admiration as it sprung back into it's former curl.

"So you knew... because my hair is curled?" Canada asked a bit sadly. Alaska nodded, pulling out the bandage wrap.

"Of course. America doesn't have a cute little curl," she said to him. Canada shifted in his seat a bit. She found his curl... cute?

"Plus, your voice is much softer then America's," Alaska continued, carefully starting to wrap the bandages around his wounds. Canada turned pink once again.

"M-My voice? You recognized it?" he asked. Alaska nodded.

"Yes. America's is very loud, and he would have just been obnoxious in that situation," she sighed, "America is a very sweet man, but sometimes he just needs to be a little serious."

"I couldn't agree more..." Canada muttered, tensing up a bit when she made the bandages very tight. But he couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the same time. This was probably the first time someone had ever recognized him without asking if he were America or some new country. Sure, it was over a curl, but the voice thing was a little flattering...

"You know what else made me thing you were Canada?" Alaska said all of a sudden. Canada turned his attention back to the girl.

"W-What?" He asked, stuttering a bit nervously for no reason. Alaska looked up at him, her soft blue eyes meeting his. One of her hands let go of his arm, trailing up to his hair. She started to stroke it softly, her nails gently connecting with Canada's scalp in a way that... felt really good.

"I noticed that your hair is a little longer then America's too," She said smiling. Canada felt his face heat up a bit as she stroked his hair.

"I... er... thank you. That feels good," he muttered the last part softly. Alaska giggled softly, her hand leaving his hair. Canada frowned, his whine of protest staying in his head.

"Don't get me wrong; You do look a lot like America. I can see where some of the countries would get that," Alaska pointed out. Canada nodded.

"Well... I guess it's because we are brothers anyway," he said, "But I don't get why some of them don't even know who I am; even if I have met them a few times!" Canada stopped suddenly, becoming quiet again. He was about to go off on a rant, to a girl he had just met. Sure, she was cute and all-

Wait, had he just called Alaska... cute?

"Well, maybe it's because you are very quiet," she said. Canada gave her a blank look.

"I'm sorry?"

"You do have a very quiet voice," Alaska said, "Not that it's a bad thing. But America, and other countries like Britain and Italy, are loud, which makes you remember them more."

"Well, Russia is a bit quiet too!" Canada protested, his eyes softening a bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout..."

"Hehe, no problem," Alaska said with a giggle, "But remember- Russia is a bit hard not to notice. He's a bit..."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Alaska said, suddenly looking around worriedly. Canada titled his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Alaska turned back to him, nodding.

"Yes. It's just... sometimes, I get a feeling that Russia is always there when you start talking about him..." She said in almost a whisper. Canada's eyes widened, and he had an urge to check around as well.

"R-Really?" he asked. Alaska laughed a little.

"I'm just a little paranoid is all. I'm sorry," she said, finishing up the bandages. Canada let out a small laugh as well.

"I knew that," he said a bit nervously. Great, now he was getting the same feeling...

"You know... You're pretty cute Canada," Alaska said suddenly. Canada's attention snapped back to her.

"W-What?" he asked, stuttering a bit. Jesus, what was it with him and stuttering today?

"Oh, nothing," Alaska said, putting her first aid kit back into her backpack. Her face was bright pink, and she couldn't get the grip on her zipper right. God, she was such a blabbermouth. Why in the world would she tell someone she had just in _ person_ that she thought he was cute?

"I thought you said something," Canada said. Alaska nodded, putting her backpack aside again. She turned to the fire, which was still burning brightly as the sky continued to darken. Both sat there in some more silence, though Canada was shooting glances at her every time.

"Alaska, can I ask you something?" He said. Alaska turned back to him, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes Canada?"

"We haven't met before... How did you know my name by looking at me?" He asked. Alaska smiled warmly.

"Well, I do know my countries Mr. Canada," she said, saying his name a bit more formally this time. Canada nodded, shifting his feet.

"I didn't even think anyone even studied my Country..." he muttered quietly so Alaska wouldn't hear him. Alaska looked at the ground, picking up Canada's jacked. Her fingers traced the holes that were cut into it, and she frowned.

"I am so sorry about your jacket," she turned to him, "I will pay to have it fixed." Canada shook his head, gently taking the jacket from her.

"No, that's okay."

"But it's my fault that your jacket was ripped, and that you were hurt."

"You didn't know the bear was going to be out here."

"I should have known though. I did pick the place to camp after all!"

"There is no way you could have known about the-" Canada suddenly stopped speaking, blushing furiously. Alaska was looking at him wide-eyed, blushing as well. The whole time the two had their small argument, they had been scooting a bit closer. Canada was shaking a bit, his fingers touching hers.

"I-I am sorry Alaska, I didn't mean to-" Canada was cut off, a soft pair of lips pressing against his. His eyes were wide, looking at Alaska. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted so her nose wouldn't press against his. Her fingers lightly traced the bottom of his chin, starting to retreat from the kiss. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she gasped, taking her hands away from him and she scooted away.

"O-Oh my God! H-How embarrassing! I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to..." her voice trailed off as she stood up, smoothing out her own jacket. Her face was burning with embarrassment. What in the world was she thinking? How could she just kiss him like that? She was just trying to tell him that she was going to fix his jacket for him, and the next thing she knew...

"It... It's okay Alaska. I don't mind," Canada told her, smiling warmly. Alaska was looking back at him, shifting on her feet nervously. Canada stood up, walking over to her.

"Well... I guess I better get going then," he said, turning around. Alaska shook her head.

"W-Wait! You can't go!" she called out. Her face turned bright red afterwards. Goodness, she was going to sound clingy now...

"I can't?" Canada asked, turning back to look at her, fixing his glasses a bit. Alaska cleared her throat, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"W-Well... What if the bear comes back?" Damn, this wasn't going good at all. She probably sounds like such an idiot...

"That's true... I don't know though... It would be kinda weird to camp with someone you just met," Canada said. Alaska nodded, her head hanging a bit. It would be weird. What was she thinking with a question like that?

"Well, I guess I could sleep outside the tent or something, and I do enjoy camping..." Canada said, still in thought. Alaska's face brightened a bit.

"I have an extra sleeping bag! Here, let me get it," Alaska said, running over to her tent. She crawled inside, shuffling inside a bit. Canada took a seat back down on the log, sighing to himself happily. A nice camp-out would be a lot of fun, and Alaska did seem to be a bit trustworthy-

"Hm, who are you?" A high pitched voice asked suddenly. Canada shrieked, falling over off of the log. He looked up, seeing a familiar white cub sitting there, staring at him curiously.

How, in the WORLD, did he forget about Kumajirou?

* * *

**And there you have it! My first Hetalia fic :D It sucks I know...**

**But I plan to write more Hetalia, so I guess you're all gonna have to deal with it :P **

**Sorry if you don't like OC's... but I'm not fond of yaoi, so I am gonna have a few of them. Sorry :( but it's not my fault there is way to many guy characters and not enough girls...**

**Anyway, I personally love Canada, because he is cute and I feel bad for him, so I wrote this little story to give him some kind of love :) He's no Japan, but he is just as adorable :)**

**Review if you want~**


End file.
